The Unbound
Introduction Welcome to the group page of the Unbound group! The Unbound is a recent and young group aiming toward cooperation over competition. Despite being small and fledging, a strong motive drives the group: it was created with the grand goal of making information more accessible to players, be they newcomers or veterans alike. Basic History The 27th of October, the Unbound group was created by Nakeen. Since then nothing worthy of note happened, as the group is still in infancy stage. Recruitment Everyone is welcome from newcomers to veteran, but we have a strong preference for groupless players, whose heart don't belong to a group yet! We are mainly seeking for players with similar values, but as long as you aren't an evil sociopath, you should be fine. Read the Goals and Values, and if it is too long just read the great lines! Pm Nakeen if you apply to the group! He likes to have some words with players before accepting them. Goals and Values The objective of the Unbound could be summarized in one sentence: to make Initium an even better place for everyone. As such their goals and values are closely intermingled. # Cooperation and Respect: "We players are the ones who make up the game" #* Ultimately, Initium is driven by the players. If Initium is a fun and agreeable place to be, it's all thanks to its players. We players are the ones who make up the game. As such the first step toward making the game even more enjoyable to all is to ourselves be respectful toward other players regardless of their group. #* The Unbound also puts a strong emphasis on rescuing other players. Rescuing another player and saving his gear should be seen as a great and honorable achievement in the group. # Exploration and Courage: "The perspective of death must not chain an Unbound to Aera like some 5/5/5 shopkeeper" #* Before creating bonds with other players, the Unbound creator was a simple adventurer driven by an addictive, devouring urge of exploration. Going to unknown places, fighting never seen before enemies... Exploration is like a lifeblood, and one can learn a lot from going into the unknown. And as the game keeps growing thanks to our dedicated content devs, there are and will always be discoveries to be made... #* Dying is harsh and demoralizing in Initium. But the perspective of death must not chain an Unbound to Aera like some 5/5/5 shopkeeper. Instead an Unbound should go meet death face front, prepared to the best of its abilities. One will reap potentially great rewards and learn a lot about the world this way... granted they can survive. And even if you die, this is not the end. What you learnt from your death will help you overcome the same challenge next time! # Information Gathering and Sharing: "Information is power, and we want to share this power" #* In Initium, information is power, and we want to share this power. Currently many players are left unaware of many monsters, places and items. This isn't bad in itself, as this huge information gap leads to an increased reward for the knowledgeable and adventurous. But the wish of the Unbound is to give everyone a chance to have this knowledge. In the Future... The Unbound has other smaller goals in mind. Among them the establishment of special quests aimed toward members, and of course besting the strongest monsters of the game! Category:Player Groups